1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for an air conditioner.
2. Background Art
With increasing sophistication of air conditioners, and installation of high value-added devices on air conditioners, the number of buttons on remote controllers (remote control devices) sending signals to execute and stop functions with high value-added has continued to increase.
In order to deal with the increase in the number of buttons inside of the limited space on remote controllers, operation units of the interface between the remote controllers and users are configured by using the following methods, etc.:
(1) method to decrease the size of the buttons themselves;
(2) method to decrease the space between rows of aligned buttons; and
(3) method to adopt an interface wherein multiple functions are selected by one button.
Therefore, the words to describe functions by each button themselves depend on the size of the buttons and the space between the buttons. Thus, this makes the operation to select the functions of air conditioners necessary for realizing comfort air-conditioning itself difficult for users. In the meantime, there is a problem that users cannot recognize the functions to be realized by pressing the buttons only with the words of functions indicated on or adjacent to the buttons, and give up even before operation.
Therefore, remote controllers for air conditioners which can reduce the burden on the users to operate are proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-127960).